detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusae Campbell/Relationships
Friends & Acquaintances Hiroshi Agasa Fusae Campbell's Long Lost Lover. Fusae met Hiroshi 40 years before the current timeline on the first day back from summer break the way to Okuho Middle School, at the time when Hiroshi was in 6th grade and Fusae in the 4th at Teitan Elementary. Fusae was too frightened to pass a house which had a large dog. Hiroshi helped her pass the house, and afterwards told Hiroshi she was afraid of animals because she had been bitten by a dog when she was little. To help Fusae get over her fear, Hiroshi took her over to the house of a friend who owned a hamster to help Fusae get over her fear of animals. She would later take care of the school's animals. Fusae was afraid of the hamster at first but overcame her fear of animals and was able to walk past the dog unafraid. All this time, Hiroshi had been walking with her to school every day. One day under the Ginkgo Trees behind Teitan Elementary where the animals were kept, her hat blew off revealing her brownish blond hair. She pleaded for Hiroshi not to look at her hair because she didn't want to be made fun of for looking different. Hiroshi instead tells her that he likes it and it is as beautiful as a Ginkgo Leaf. Late in November, Fusae didn't appear one day, and Hiroshi found out she had suddenly moved away. Although she didn't tell Hiroshi she was leaving, Fusae had left a letter in Hiroshi's mailbox saying that she will meet with him again 10 years from that day, November 24, at "the place of memories". If Hiroshi didn't come, she would wait again in another ten years. Fusae left a riddle at the bottom of her letter "4163 33 6 0" and "Clue: Animals". Without knowing the answer, Hiroshi had tried the house with the hamster 30 years prior and the house with the dog 20 years prior but neither were correct. Conan Edogawa wound up solving the riddle, revealing that the numbers corresponded to the number of letters in the English onomatopoetic sounds various animals make. 4163 was a rooster's "cock-a-doodle-doo". 33 was a dog's "bow-wow". 6 was a hamster's "squeak", and 0 meant no animal sounds could be heard. They in turn referred to the corresponding places where each could be found, which when put together made the phrase "under Teitan Elementary's Ginkgo Trees". Fusae was waiting for Hiroshi under the Ginkgo trees with her stepfather's friend Billy. She didn't tell Hiroshi who she was, claiming to be someone who liked the colors of the Ginkgo trees and that Billy was her husband. However, Conan recognized Fusae from ten years ago when she loaned Ran her umbrella and Ran promised to buy one of Fusae's designed purses in return when she got older. Fusae didn't want to tell Hiroshi who she was because she thought that the Detective Boys who were with Hiroshi were his grandchildren and was afraid he would be heart-broken that she had waited for him for forty years. She didn't think Hiroshi had remembered her, but he revealed he did when Hiroshi called after her that he still thinks Ginkgo Leaves are pretty. Fusae wants to return again in ten years, but Billy says that he thinks their next meeting will be much sooner than that. Ran Mouri Fusae Campbell's Acquaintance. Fusae and Ran met ten years ago prior to the current timeline. While waiting for Hiroshi under the Ginkgo Trees behind Teitan Elementary School, Fusae let Ran borrow her umbrella. Billy Fusae Campbell's Acquaintance. Billy is a friend of Fusae's non-biological father who accompanied her to Japan when Fusae decided to once again wait for Hiroshi under the Ginkgo Trees. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships